Portugal
Portugal... PORTUGAL Portugal, oficialmente República Portuguesa,7 nota 5 é um país soberanonota 6 unitário localizado no Sudoeste da Europa, cujo território se situa na zona ocidental da Península Ibérica e em arquipélagos no Atlântico Norte. O território português tem uma área total de 92 090 km²,8 sendo delimitado a norte e leste por Espanha e a sul e oeste pelo oceano Atlântico, compreendendo uma parte continental e duas regiões autónomas: os arquipélagos dos Açores e da Madeira. Portugal é a nação mais a ocidente do continente europeu. O nome do país provém da sua segunda maior cidade, Porto, cujo nome latino era Portus Cale.9 O território dentro das fronteiras actuais da República Portuguesa tem sido continuamente povoado desde os tempos pré-históricos: ocupado por celtas, como os galaicos e os lusitanos, foi integrado na República Romana e mais tarde colonizado por povos germânicos, como os suevos e os visigodos, e no século VIII as terras foram conquistadas pelos mouros. Durante a Reconquista cristã foi formado o Condado Portucalense, primeiro como parte do Reino da Galiza e depois integrado no Reino de Leão. Com o estabelecimento do Reino de Portugal em 1139, cuja independência foi reconhecida em 1143, e a estabilização das fronteiras em 1249, Portugal tornou-se o mais antigo Estado-nação da Europa.10 11 Nos séculos XV e XVII, como resultado de pioneirismo na Era dos Descobrimentos (ver: descobrimentos portugueses), Portugal expandiu a influência ocidental e estabeleceu um império que incluía possessões na África, Ásia, Oceania e América do Sul, tornando-se a potência económica, política e militar mais importante de todo o mundo. O Império Português foi o primeiro império global da história12 e também o mais duradouro dos impérios coloniais europeus, abrangendo quase 600 anos de existência, desde a conquista de Ceuta em 1415,13 até à transferência de soberania de Macau para a China em 1999. No entanto, a importância internacional do país foi bastante reduzida durante o século XIX, especialmente após a independência do Brasil, a sua maior colónia. Após a Revolução de 1910, a monarquia foi deposta e iniciada a Primeira República Portuguesa, cuja instabilidade culminou na instauração de um regime autoritário, o Estado Novo. A democracia representativa foi instaurada após a Revolução dos Cravos, em 1974, que terminou a Guerra Colonial Portuguesa, quando as últimas províncias ultramarinas de Portugal se tornaram independentes, sendo as mais proeminentes Angola e Moçambique. Portugal é actualmente um país desenvolvido,14 com um Índice de Desenvolvimento Humano (IDH) considerado como muito elevado. O país é classificado na 19.ª posição em qualidade de vida, tem um dos melhores sistemas de saúde do planeta e é também uma das nações mais globalizadas e pacíficas do mundo.15 16 É membro da Organização das Nações Unidas (ONU), da União Europeia (incluindo a Zona Euro e o Espaço Schengen), da Organização do Tratado do Atlântico Norte (NATO), da Organização para a Cooperação e Desenvolvimento Económico (OCDE) e da Comunidade dos Países de Língua Portuguesa (CPLP). Portugal também participa em diversas missões de manutenção de paz das Nações Unidas. Em Portugal foram encontradas as seguintes Bibliotecas: Biblioteca da Faculdade de Ciências da Universidade de Lisboa =Biblioteca Municipal Raul Brandão= =Biblioteca Nacional de Portugal= Section heading Write the second section of your page here.